


It's Not That Scary...

by LilliumRosa



Series: Life through our eyes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliumRosa/pseuds/LilliumRosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But Seb! We could just, not go...'</p><p>Jim really wanted to get out of this. He was the most dangerous man in London, high class criminal, head of an international crime ring, yet nothing had ever scared him as much as the thought of meeting Sebastian's mother.</p><p>[Prequel to Well Somebody's Been Naughty...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Scary...

'But Seb! We could just, not go...'

Jim really wanted to get out of this. He was the most dangerous man in London, high class criminal, head of an international crime ring, yet nothing had ever scared him as much as the thought of meeting Sebastian's mother.

He'd never met anyone's parents before, then again he'd never been this invested in a person before Sebastian. His past relationships, if they could really be called that, were fleeting at best, sexual gratification rather than genuine _feelings_. Sebastian was different though, he felt so deeply for his tiger that it actually scared him. Which brought him back to the issue of Sebastian's mother, 'Adele' his mind supplied him, but he'd never call her that, too informal, too impolite, no it would be Mrs Moran until she said differently. He needed to impress her, if didn't he would feel like he'd failed, failed himself and failed Sebastian.

'No Jim,' Sebastian admonished, 'I've not seen my mother in months and she'd kill me if I skipped out again.'

Sebastian paused, taking Jim's hand and kissing the knuckles, stroking them lightly with his thumb.

'Plus she has been demanding I bring you round,' he added, 'She wants to know the man who ensnared her little boy...'

'Yes but there are much better uses of our time than going to visit your mother Sebastian,' Jim was doing his best to appear confident, he couldn't let Sebastian see him nervous, 'I'm a very busy man and I don't have time for nonsense like that.'

Sebastian glared at him, scowl marring his handsome face, 'My mother isn't nonsense, Jim Moriarty, and I won't have you talking about her like she is. She is the only one I have left of my family and I intend to keep her as long as I can.'

Feeling thoroughly told of, Jim bit his lip and looked at the floor, nerves finally showing across his face.

'What if she doesn't like me Sebby?' he whispered, trying to hide the extent of his anxiety , 'What if she disapproves of me or we don't get along or something?'

Sebastian just laughed. He'd known Jim was nervous about meeting his mother, it was understandable when you met the parents of the man you were in a long term relationship with, not that he'd ever done it himself.

'You'll be fine!' Sebastian said, trying not to laugh whilst reassuring Jim. As much as he loved him, it was amusing to see a man who could snark terrorists get so scared in the face of his mother, 'Just be polite and I'm sure she'll love you...'

Jim sat in the passenger seat of the car pouting. He didn't want to go and Sebastian couldn't make him! Regardless of the fact that he was already doing just that. He looked out the window and watched country roads pass them by. At Sebastian's request he hadn't worn one of his suits today, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd had his armour taken away. In his Westwood he was James Moriarty, man who could make all cower in fear, without it he was just Jim, man in jeans and a nice t-shirt. Glancing at Sebastian, he sighed, the things you do for the ones you love.

Pulling into a long drive, Sebastian settled into a sense of home as the large-ish house came into view. This was where he'd grown up. As much as he had struggled with his father, his mother had also been his rock, the one person who he survived for before he met Jim, and now he got to introduce them.

Stopping the car as he pulled up to the house, Sebastian turned and smiled at Jim.

'Out you get Jimmy dear, we're here!' his voice was bright but he was also a little nervous, the fact that Jim was doing this truly meant a lot to him and he really did want this to work.

Climbing out of the car, Sebastian was greeted with the sight of his mother stood in the doorway.

'Sebastian, dear!' his mother called, striding out of the doorway and pulling him into a large hug.

'Hello mum, I've brought someone to meet you,' Sebastian smiled slightly, turning to face Jim as he climbed out of the car.

'Yes, I can see that darling,' she scolded lightly, approaching Jim, 'You must me James...'

Then she did the last thing Jim expected and pulled him into a giant hug, going above and beyond the one that Sebastian had received. Jim froze up momentarily, he had never been hugged like this by anyone. Even Sebastian didn't hug him like this, wary of Jim's past, not wanting to take him too much out of his comfort zone. It was weird to him, to have someone holding him like they cared, but it was nice. Jim wondered momentarily if he was genuinely going insane but he decided to just accept the feeling and go with it.

As she pulled away, Jim smiled coyly at her, he was a little bit embarrassed at how scared he'd been to meet this obviously loving lady in front of him, 'It's good to meet you Mrs Moran.'

'Oh none of that!' she said brightly, smiling back at him, 'You can call me mum, darling. Now let's get you inside! I gave tea and cakes on.'

She ushered him inside, scolding Sebastian the entire way in, 'Honestly Sebastian, do you even feed him? He's skinny as a rake!'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim was having a surprisingly pleasant time with Sebastian's mother, they had told her he was a business man but not what business he was in. Jim doubted that, 'I'm an international crime lord and your son is my right hand man/best assassin' was the best way of getting into her good books. But they had talked, all about Sebastian when he was younger and about his brother (who had also worked for Jim, but again, they weren't mentioning that), which was interrupted frequently by Adele feeding him more cake and telling Sebastian off for 'not taking good enough care of the poor boy'. It was strange to have somebody worry about his well being, he had never been 'mothered' before yet found it remarkably easy to take to.

'So tell me, was Sebastian always so devilishly handsome or did he go through a gangly teenage phase like most boys?' he asked, a teasing grin aimed at Sebastian who looked like this was the worst idea he'd ever had, 'I know I had one but it wasn't so much gangly as awkward...'

Despite his outward appearance, Sebastian was ecstatic. His two favourite people were getting along swimmingly and he could visibly see  Jim relaxing more than he had done in months, if not longer. It was good to see Jim so comfortable with other people, though he doubted that Jim Moriarty had ever went through an 'awkward' phase as a teenager. In fact, it was hard to imagine anything other than Jim being born as a fully fledged adult, goatee, Westwood and all, though he did know that Jim harboured a rough past. He spent the majority of his time wearing a mask, the consulting criminal persona that he wore for the world, even Sebastian, but as they sat with his mother, laughing and joking, he could see that outer shell bleeding away to reveal a softer side of his lover. He knew it wouldn't last and that he guards would be back up long before they reached London again, but it was enough to glimpse the man underneath, even for a second.

'Now now, Mother,' Sebastian tutted, 'If I let you go on any longer you'll be getting the baby pictures out for Jim to look at and I can't have that until at least our third visit!'

'Then we shall have to come back soon!' Jim replied, a catlike grin spreading across his face, 'In fact, how about we arrange to come for tea as regularly as possible. At least once a month dear...'

Sebastian groaned, whilst inwardly grinning. Jim was the smartest person he had ever met, but sometimes he lacked the social skills to know when he'd been played. Especially when he was too busy enjoying himself, which made Sebastian immensely happy, 'If you insist, having to trawl all the way out here from London...'

He earned a clip round the ear from his mother but it was worth it to see the smiles on both their faces.

As they were chatting, Jim's phone rang, Stayin' Alive blaring out as Adele laughed and Jim's cheeks coloured.

'I'll just get that...' Jim murmured, making a hasty exit through the kitchen and out of the back door.

Sebastian watched him go, eyes trailing on him until he was out of sight. Turning back to his mother, he found her watching him intently.

'You really do love him don't you?' she asked, a proud smile gracing her lips.

Sebastian flustered, looking towards the ground, they hadn't even said that to each other yet, let alone telling his mother. Was he really that obvious?

'It's the look on your face when you watch him talk,' she continued, 'Like there could be nothing more interesting in the world, than the words coming out of his mouth. He could be speaking gibberish and you'd still hang onto his every word, staring like he painted the sky.'

Sebastian bit his lip, finally glancing up at his mother, 'To me he did.' he said, voice strong and sure, 'He picked me up when I was down, took me in after the dishonourable discharge and didn't ask questions. Just took me for face value, what I could do there and then, not thinking about my past. I love him more than anything in this world and nothing could ever change that.'

He stopped as Jim came back into the room, putting his phone back into his pocket.

'Well the business is still running,' Jim told them, 'Just about anyway, with you and I gone the place does go a bit to shambles so unfortunately I don't think we can stay much longer, I'm sorry about that.'

'Not to worry my dears,' Adele replied, waving her hands in to dismiss the apology, 'No need to apologise, I'm just very glad I got to see my darling Sebastian and to meet you James dear.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hugs all around as they were leaving, with Jim kissing Adele's cheek and her promising a boxful of homemade shortbread on their return which left Jim grinning from ear to ear.

Jim had surprised himself, he had not only tolerated hours of time in the remote countryside, he had thoroughly enjoyed Adele's company and was actively looking forward to coming back as soon as they could. The woman was a marvel, warm-hearted, soft spoken and intelligent to boot, he could see how such a loving mother had managed to raise someone as amazing as his Sebby and vowed to thank her for it one day.

Climbing into the car with waves to Adele as they drove away, Sebastian and Jim settled into a comfortable silence, both contemplate the success of the day.

'You know I love you too, right?'

Sebastian's thoughts paused at Jim's words, 'I didn't think you'd heard me.'

'I did but I didn't need to,' Jim replied, 'I've known for a while and I just wanted to say that though it might not seem like it, I do love you too.'

Jim looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed by his own words until Sebastian reached across and took Jim's hand in his.

'I know.'

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a fluffy one to go with Well Somebody's been Naughty...
> 
> I wanted to write a scene with Jim and Sebastian's mother so what better place to do it than the first meeting?
> 
> Please let me know if you like? Comment maybe?
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
